


Why Do I Feel This way?

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: Bruce is writing down everything that goes through his mind as he thinks about his time with Selina one night.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Why Do I Feel This way?

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce never actually leaves like the end of season 5 said. He could turn things around and get a better ending.

Does she really love me? I mean, yeah, we kissed several times, but that doesn't mean anything? Right? I told her how I feel about her. We had our ups and downs. We fought like we were enemies at times. We had each others back, or at least when I didn't have to choose between "work" and her. But I fucked up big time when I decided to choose work over her. Why!? Why why why!!?? Why did Professor Strange have to make that double of me. Damn him for even existing!! I was so damn jealous I couldn't see straight. It was right. I was jealous that it spent the day with her AND kissed her! It wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't have feelings for her! Shit!! She's like a beacon that has brought me back to earth several times.

She saved my life countless times. From Sunny's place to my place when those people were trying to kill us. She was like my guardian angel, she reminded me of my mom sometimes when she tried to hide her soft side. She always had my back, no matter how many times I dissapointed her. With Silver, when I went rogue, and turned her down because my dopleganger was in the house. What was I thinking? Hell, she was there when mom and dad were shot! The first time I met her, I was seeing stars. She was so hot! She still is! She drove me wild when she threw that bagle at me. That smile after she ducked really turned something on in me. I was super competitive with her cause, well, I wanted to kiss her. Damn that song "Angel With A Shotgun" that I got playing in the background... It fits perfectly right now.

Heh. Music is said to have a way to say what you can't. The line "I'll throw away my faith just to keep you safe" fits her perfectly. She took an interest in me for some reason and I'm glad she did. I might have been her better half. Who knows... I know she is my better half because she is the side of me that wants to do those things we did, and the things I couldn't do that she did like push Alfred's army buddy out that window to his death. I really wanted to do it, but my conscious couldn't do it.

Looking back, she saved my life more than anything. I'm sorry Selina. I'm sorry and I wanna say that I do love you. You've ALWAYS been by my side, even when you left me. You were just so conflicted and hurt, and I'm so sorry I put you through all that. Will you please forgive me? I can't take it back, but I would if I could because I can't stand to see you hurt, even when I'm not thinking straight. No matter what happens, just remember that. I love you and you always have a home here with me.

Man, there are so many feelings going through my head that I don't have the words for. I better write that down on a letter and get it to her. I really wanna see her again and talk. It's been a while. Haven't heard anything or seen any sign of her for the past few months. I hope she's ok, and I will find out soon enough. I've been writing for the past couple hours apparently. Time flies when you are thinking a lot. I better write my letter, finish up and go to sleep. I'm worn out.

_I_ _'m sorry Selina. I wanna say that I do love you. You've ALWAYS been by my side, even when you left me. You were just so conflicted and hurt, and I'm so sorry I put you through all that. Will you please forgive me? I can't take it back, but I would if I could because I can't stand to see you hurt, even when I'm not thinking straight. No matter what happens, just remember that. I love you and you always have a home here with me. I really want to see you again, so please stop by. Can't wait to see your smile, those beautiful curls of yours, and that devil in your eyes. You saved me from myself, what was going on in my life, and I want to thank you for it. I love you and I've always got time for you. I promise._

_-Bruce_


End file.
